Question 39 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 39 of The Impossible Quiz 2 is the second maze question of the game. There's a 15-second bomb on the top right corner of the screen, which is not ticking down. This time, after putting your mouse on the green button as indicated by the typical big red speech balloon that tells you to do so, a white maze surrounded by green will pop up. Simultaneously, the bomb's countdown will begin. You start right above the Fusestoppers, going through a short path that splits up in two: to the right, there's a keyhole at the very end of the screen; to the left, right after turning there's a small "Vanish" bottle, like those used in the searching questions in the first quiz that made your cursor invisible. At the end of the left pathway, which turns up and then turns to the right again, there's the key, and there's a handful of small circles along the way. As soon as you take the path on the left and touch the "Vanish" bottle, your cursor will obviously disappear, with the screen displaying "You're invisible now!". However, to make the maze actually completable, these circles you will find along the way will light up when you have your cursor on them, giving you an idea on where your cursor is. Using these, reach the far left end of the maze before moving all the way up, then turn to the right and try to grab the key, using the two circles next to it as a reference. Be careful, since if you click and hold while on the key's hole or anywhere around the key rather than on the key itself, you will lose a life as soon as you let go of the mouse button. Once you've got the key, go all the way back to the branching point, and then take the right path until you reach the keyhole. The key will automatically open it, revealing the arrow-shaped "GO!" button underneath, and then you'll be able to stop holding the left-clicking button in order to proceed. If you touch the green parts, you will lose a life like normal, but the bomb's timer will reset every time you fail the maze. Mobile version The maze used in this question in the iOS version of the Impossible Quiz 2 is exactly the same as the Flash version. However, there are a couple of differences present. The "Vanish" bottle was removed, as were the circles that would guide your way through the maze, since there is no possible way for the game to make your finger invisible, is there? There is also no bomb on this question. Trivia *The song played while you're invisible in this maze, and also in the Question 67 maze, is an excerpt from the song "Riding to Work in the Year 2025" by The Flaming Lips. *The Fusestopper won't wake up during this question, since the Bomb won't start ticking down until you make the maze appear. Even if the Fusestopper were to wake up once the countdown begins, you wouldn't be able to click it since you would need to move the cursor out of the maze. *Unlike Question 67, if you try to right click, move over to the position of the key and then press Esc, you will lose a life instead, indicating that it is not possible to "cheat" over here. The same thing happens if you use Alt-Tab to activate another window in front of the game, move over to the position of the key, and Alt-Tab back to the game. **However, if you right click right of the Vanish bottle, then move carefully left of it and hit Esc, it'll let you get along fine. *If you move your mouse to where the dot was, then move your mouse onto the green, the question will restart, but you will not lose a life. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Bomb Questions Category:Maze Questions